Ash+Misty=???
by MISTYLOVER
Summary: A funny romance with Ash, Misty, and Selebi!?!?


It was a hot day riding on Lapras. Ash and Misty were watching Togepi and Pikachu play. Tracey and his stupid sketchbook was with his stupid headband being all stupid. Lotta stupids, no? "LAND!!" cried Ash. "YES! AAAAALLLLL RIGHT!" cried Misty. She got up and huged ash, but then realized what she was doing and sat down. "Wa? What was that for?"   
*a/n "wa" is a word ash uses alot to express different emotions.*   
  
"Oh nothing." said Misty. She was blushing. "Come on Lapras! Get to that Island!" encouraged Misty, quickly changing the subject. Tracy and Ash had little question marks above their heads.   
  
On land, ash saw a sign with an arrow pointing -- that way. It said "To Wakaba Town." "Wakaba town? Wa?" "I've heard about it! It's just like Pallet Town, but it's a little bigger." said Tracey. "And it's also home to another professor! Professor Elm(utsugi)." added Misty. "Toge-priiiii!" "Pika!"   
*translation: LETS GO!!!*   
  
"WAIT!" screamed Ash. "There's a huge forest before we get there! shouldn't we like...get Bulbasaur to chop it down because Misty's afraid of Bugs, remember?" "Yeah Misty!" said tracey mockingly. "Wouldyou rather have peace and relaxation or THIS???" He shoved a caterpie in Misty's face. "AAAAA!!! Peace and Relaxation! Peace and Relaxation!"   
  
"A ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Jesse. "In a few moments, those twerps will fall into a series of holes!" she finished. "That's right, Jess, and when they do we can grab Pikachu! Oo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" he laughed. "And den, da boos will put on his good side again!" finished Meowth. "SSH!" they whispered to each other. "The twerps are heading for our trap!"   
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm..." thought Ash. "Don't tell me...we're lost." said Misty. "Yep I...AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" cried tracey. "Tracey?" said Misty nervously. "Ahhh!" Tracey was gone! "TRACEY! wait! he's gone! woo hoo!" Misty opened a bottle of champagne and two nice glasses. "Cheers." she said. "Pi pika! -hic!-pi...."*flop* "Oh well! Better get Pikachu to the de-tox wing of the PKMN center in Wakaba."  
  
  
  
  
Pikachu was still a little,mmmm flop."Hey Ash do   
you hear something?" Whispered Misty.Ash turned   
around angerily."Misty do you always have to be so   
so, curious!!?? He yelled.Misty's head was turning   
mad red."IF SOMETHING IS WEIRED,I'M GOING TO OPEN   
MY MOUTH!!!" Misty screamed.Just then both of them   
felt something.The ground below them began to crack."RUN!" Ash hollered. The two jetted down   
the path."I bet you its another Team Rocket prank!" Ash said pacing down the path.Meanwhile in   
a tree just above the path Team Rocket stood there." Those twerps may have gotten pass this trick, but we're not done yet." Jesse said slyly......... To Be Continued   
  
  
  
Ash and the gang arrived in Wakaba to revive Pikachu of his flopness.Ash gave Pikachu to Nurse   
Joy."You know Ash,"Misty began." I still wanna know what happened to Tracey." Ash began to think   
too."Yeah where did he go?" DING! DING! Ash thanked Joy and left with Pikachu.Just then Ash's   
tounge started to dry up."Hey lets go to a bar I'm   
thirsty." He mumbled. He,Pikachu and Misty walked   
to the Wakaba Bar. "Ahhhh" Ash relaxed. "Now that we're refreshed lets go find Tracey." Misty said.   
Ash turned to Misty."O.K lets go find him." Ash and Misty stood up. Just then They kept hearing a   
loud thump.Boom! Boom! Ash and Misty looked at the   
glass of water. It was shaking from the impact of   
the thumps.Ash and the gang looked out the window.   
"I don't see anything."Misty said. Ash and Misty crept outside.Then they heared it.Boom! Reen! Boom!The gang turned to look at the forest."Huh!   
Look at that!" Ash yelled.Above the trees they   
saw a huge cloud of smoke.Then four robotic legs   
stumped onto the streets of Wakaba."NOT THEM AGAIN!" Misty hollered   
  
  
  
  
"TEAM ROCKET!" said Ash and Misty together. "Pikachu!" cried Ash. "Zzzz...Pika--hic!" said Pikachu. "Ash Pikachu's still tired! He needs to rest." said Misty grabbing onto Ash's Arm. "OK. Mmmm...should I...CHARIZARD!!!" A bright red flash came out of the PokeBall as Ash threw it. "CHAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!" screamed Charizard. "Charizard! Get Team Rocket! Flamethrower!" commanded Ash. "ChAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!" Charizard breathed fire at The steel "tank". "A ha ha ha ha ha! THis is pure Steelix steel! Not even fire can melt it!" cackled Jesse. "Steelix..." Ash opened his Pokedex. "Steelix! A new discovery Pokemon. Is one of the newly discovered "Steel Types.". Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. NNo one knows how to obtain one, though." finished Dexter. "Come on Meowth! "Steel" it!" said James. "Sure thing!" said Meowth. A big red button opened up on the dashboard and Meowth pushed it without Hesitation. "Pikachu is ours!" said Meowth, Jesse and James together. A big fishing net opened up and it came straight at Pikachu. "PIKACHU! ASH!" cried Misty. She threw herself in front of the net and it caught her instead! "SAVE YOURSELF! GOOD-BYE ASH!" screamed Misty.  
  
  
"MISTY!!!",Cried ash. "Save yourself ash",cried misty. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Cried ash. Pikachu thunder... Pikachu was in his little sleeping bag asleep. Misty stay right there i'll be right back.   
"Ash where do you think i'll be going" Yelled misty,"I'm in a net!!!" Ash ran to the mart and bought an awakening (he's gettng smarter isn't he??) He sprayed it on pikachu. It woke him up in an instant. Go Squritle hydro pump Pikachuuse thunger as soon as squritle has released the hydro pump thunder. Water conduct electricity so it should make the thunder stronger, said ash trying to be smart. The hydro pump was reased the thunder went wild and it blew up the robot. Bulbasaur go use cut to free the rope... Bulbasaur cut the rope just in time and TR when blasting off again... Mist are you ok?? Yelled ash. Mist??? said misty Ash put his hand behind he does well slip of the touge i guess. Although that really didn't make misty think so.   
Misty: Well since you did save and and you acted smart for once i have to give you something.   
Ash: Well i could use some more pokeballs.   
Misty: that wasn't what i had in mind...   
Ash: Then what did you???   
Misty: This...   
Misty ran up to ash and kissed him...   
Ash: WOW!!!!! I never knew that was coming but i enjoyed it....   
Misty: Well it should have been it was from me...   
Ash:Well I'll have to save you more often then...   
Misty: no need to save me again...   
Misty kisses him again...   
Ash Faints....  
  
  
Ash was still unbelieved by Misty's emotion."Wow Misty I didn't know you liked   
me that much." Ash said dreamy."Well you know now..." Misty said. The two were faced to face.The   
dreamyness revived Pikachu,Squirtle,Bulbasaur and   
Charizard.(Who was not too pleased by the sight).   
Charizard was about to burn Ash,yet again,but was   
stopped by an ear shreiking sound. Charizard,Pikachu,Squirtle and Bulbasaur started to look really confused and ran towards the woods. "Hey guys whats wrong?" Ash cried.Him and   
Misty jetted after them. Just then they thought   
about it. Tracey was still gone. And they all ready defeated Team Rocket. Someone or SOMETHING   
is still out there. Through the woods and over the   
sea.Is where they'll have to go  
  
  
  
  
Ash and Misty watched as the Pokemon   
disapeered over the waters."What is wrong with them!" Ash said panting.Misty was still trying to catch her breath. The two had ran all the way to   
Wakaba Bay. Trying to catch the Pokemon."What do   
we do now?" Misty asked.She was even more worried   
than Ash."I don't-know." Ash asked.Just then the   
Island P.A. came on."ATTENTION ALL CITEZENS AND   
TRAVELERS OF WAKABA! POKEMON ARE DISAPEERING AND PEOPLE AS WELL!WE ASK THAT YOU LEAVE UNTIL FURTHER   
NOTICE!!THAT IS ALL!!....." Misty and Ash watched   
as the people began to leave the island."Oh no Ash   
don't you think we should leave too?" Misty whimpered.Ash was scared too."Its the best thing to do." He said.The two looked at each other bravely."Are you thinking what I am?" Misty asked.   
"I sure am!" Ash answered. They knew they had to   
go and get rid of whats out there  
  
  
Ash and Misty went to the nearest gear shop   
and bought some stuff.They went to the shores.   
Even at night people were scattering."O.K.," Ash   
muttered."What do you mean O.K." Misty asked."We   
don't have any Pokemon.They all went away.Lapras   
left too." Ash answered."Hmmmmm...." Misty thought."The Pokemon that left could hear the sound." She began."So the ones in the Pokeballs   
couldn't here it." Misty explained. "Good thing I   
married-I MEAN,good thing I know such a smart gal." Ash said. Misty blushed."Are you ready?" Ash asked.Misty nodded."Fine.I choose you Pidgeot!" Ash threw the Pokeball and out came Pidgeot.PIDGEOOO! He howled. " I choose you Starmie!" Misty threw the Pokeball and out came Starmie.HUAHHH!She said. Ash got on Pidgeot.Misty got on Starmie. They headed out into the ocean.   
They have to stop this force  
  
  
As Ash and Misty, hand in hand, rode on Pidgeoot and starmie, ash was getting a sense for what the pokemon were feeling. Along riding a Fearow was Officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny!" cried Misty. "Do you know why all the Pokemon are leaving?" she asked. "No I don't Misty. That's What I hope we'll be able to find out." finished Jenny (don't blame me for sloppy writing, it's like midnight) As Ash and Misty kept gong on Pidgeot and Starmie, they came upon a small town. It was called Shinden town (shinden means "sacred place") and All the pokemon were gathered up in straight lines in front of the same pokemon like:   
  
Bulbasaur Ivysaur Venusaur Charmander Charmeleon   
Bulbasaur Ivysaur Venusaur Charmander Charmeleon   
  
And in fron of them was a hole in the ground. And in the hole it had the letters G and S.   
  
Ash ran up to it and looked at it carefully. Then he looked at the GS ball Ivy had given him. Was there a similarity?   
  
Ash put the GS ball in the hole and an explosion of green light came out. Then, the tiniest voice came from the hole...  
  
  
"Selebi?" It squeaked. Pikachu stepped forward. "Pika..." it hailed it. all the PKMN closed their eyes or hailed Selebi. "Sele!" it commanded. They all stood up. Then it waddled over to Ash. It clung onto Ash's leg and wouldn't let go. "Pokedex entry found. Selebi. A time shifter Pokemon. This combination of Grass and Psychic attacks make it a powerful fighter. Ignored by time, they wander planting seeds." "Ignored by time..." the words punded into misty's head like a jack hammer. "Selebi!" she cried. (like tears cried). "I won't ignore you. Come on Selebi...Please?" she got doen on her knees. Selebi started to waddle towards her. It stopped. Right in fron of Misty. Then opened it's arms and ran into her arms. They hugged. "Bi..."Selebi was crying too. Ash wiped his eyes. Pikachu handed him a box of tissues. "Thanks Pikachu." "Now Selebi, I need you to make an important descision." said Misty. "Who would you like to be your trainer? Me or Ash?"...TBC...  
  
  
Selebi was about to pick its   
trainer."Well..." Ash and Misty said at the same time.Selebi crossed its arms and waddled to Pikachu."Sele!Bi!Bi!" It said to Pikachu. Pikachu walked over to Ash."What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu began to make signs."Pika!Chu!Pi!Pi!Chu!" Ash began to under-   
stand what he was saying."Pikachu says that Serbi   
dosen't want neither of us to be its trainer!Serbi   
says that if it picked either of us, we probaly would dump each other!"Ash said.Misty started to   
blush.Pikachu wasn't done."Pi!Pi!Ka!Ka!Chu!" Ash   
began to talk again."Pikachu also says that Serebi   
only wants to be its own trainer." Ash finished.   
Misty looked at Serbi."Serebi will help us with   
this little problem?" She asked. Serebi started   
glowing brightly."Sure I'll help." It said. Every-   
one was amazed as it could talk in English."We've   
got this mystery to solve." Ash explained."Yes I   
know.Many of my Pokemon friends were taken by   
this mysteryious force." Serebi said."I'm ready   
when you guys are." Misty said."We're ready!" Ash   
and Serebi said."Pikachu are you?" Ash asked.   
"Pika!" Pikachu said."Lets roll!" Serebi said.Ash   
and Pikachu rode on Pidgeot.Misty rode on Starmie.   
And Serebi flew with them.Now that they got help,   
they're ready to face their challenge   
  
  
Just then pikachu flopped again.  
  
RE: Ash+Misty=???  
  
Message:  
"Pikachu!" Ash hesitaded.He   
quickly scooped up Pikachu."Pikachu has not been   
himself lately," Serebi began."What do you mean?"   
Ash asked."When all the Pokemon and people were   
being carried away by the force I saved Pikachu from being carried away. I used Tele-Kenesis to bring him down.He was realy possesed." Serebi   
finished."Do you know what was the force?" Misty   
questioned."No I don't Misty,but I do know that it   
wasn't any man-made force.This is a Pokemon   
Phenomenone." Serebi said."Hmmmmm...." Ash thaught."Our new challenge will be extra tough then." He finished."You know this should be a new   
Pokemon Movie." Misty said."Heck no!!" Ash and Serebi said together."We're not gonna act all stupid in front of our fans." "Also we have to   
many already!Too many and we'll look bad!" They   
thundered. Serebi pointed North."Thats where the   
possesed went." Ash was suprised."Whats wrong Ash?" Misty asked."Thats...Thats...My home town!   
PALLET!!" He hollered."Then thats where all the   
trouble is then." Serebi said  
  
  
RE: Ash+Misty=???  
  
Message:  
Ash: Then off to pallet be go...   
Misty: if you haven't noticed we're half there already...   
Ash: O yea   
Misty: Thats what i like about you...   
Just then a very strong wind comes and knocks pikachu off lapras...   
Ash: Pikachu.....   
Pikachu is falling farther and farther into the water becuase it happend so quickly... Pikachu faints...   
Ash: I'm coming pikachu.....   
Ash dives in lapras stops waiting for it's trainer.   
Ash grabs pikachu just as he is about to swim back up something grabs a holt of his leg.   
Ash (thinking):A tentacruel   
Misty: I'm getting worried ash should have been here my now...   
Misty: Brock stay here i'm going in..   
Misty looks around then remembers that brock isn't there...   
Misty: How i'm i going to do this... Togepi can't go in and i can't leave it on lapras...   
Misty: Togepi will you go into a pokeball for a few minets...   
Togepi: Toga Pri pri (sure i'd love to play)   
Misty: Ok return   
Misty: I'm coming ash   
Misty dives in sees the tentacruel (the same one the attacked that city)   
Misty: Sort of talking telepatic to the tentacruel Please don't hurt my friend   
Tantacruel throws ash back on top of lapras...   
Misty: Thank you tentacruel   
Misty swims to the top only to find ash not breathing.   
Misty Ash dont you die on me..   
(Incase your wondering pikachu is fine he swam to the top while ash was battling)   
Misty: Pikachu watch togepi please .   
Pikachu: Pika Pikachu (sure thing)   
Misty does cpr on ash then again and again finaly on about the 5th time ash starts coughing up water and wakes up..   
Misty: Ash your ok!!!   
Ash: Sure mist, You don't mind if i call you that do you??   
Misty: No not at all Ashy_Boy   
Ash: I've figured out something.   
Misty: Whats that?   
Ash: Being saved is a hole lot better than saving.   
It's 2 to 5 kisses!!!   
Misty: That wasn't (she never does finish)   
Ash: Lapras To pallet.   
Misty: Now come here   
Ash: Why??   
Misty: This is why!!!   
Misty starts to kiss ash and he kisses back for a few moments When serebii Speaks   
Sereibii: I don't mean to interupt but we're trying to save all the pokemon here ,Plese if you don't mind Stop.....................  
  
  
  
  
  
RE: Ash+Misty=???  
  
Message:  
Everyone was prepared for one big   
fight! The gang landed ashore. Pallet Town was in front of them.Only deserted."Auuwww!!" Ash yelled.   
"Pallet was never like this when I came!" Misty   
said. All of the buldings and houses were covered   
in ropes and wire.Then Ash spotted his house all   
messed up in a bunch of wire."My house!" He yelled.He jumped off of Pidgeot and Pikachu followed.Ash ran up and pulled on the wire."Ahhhhh   
hhhh!!" Ash was shocked by the wire. "Pika?" Pikachu wondered."Ouch." Ash said. "Well Pikachu   
defenitley didn't do that one Ash." Misty giggled.   
"Ha.Ha." Ash replied.Serebi flew by."Look at that   
big looking Aircraft!" Serebi said. On a hill by   
Professor Oak's lab was an crashed aircraft."Hmmm   
mmm...." Ash thaught. "That ship looks awfully   
familar dosen't it Misty?" Misty looked at it."It   
sure does!" Mist answered.It was the flying fortress that Lawrence III was flying in the second Pokemon Movie  
  
  
  
  
"I have come for the 251st PKMN." said the collector (lawrence the third sounds so weird!). Je snatched Serebi, but serebi used a psychic attack to drive him away. He got in his capsule and started firing those things at serebi. serebi got behind ash and hid, but then realized that it was one of the strongest PKMN out there and started to fight back. "pika---flop". Pikachu had flopped again.  
  
  
Pikachu was knocked out   
cold this time."Misty take Pikachu to some cover!"   
Ash ordered."Good luck Ashy." Misty said.Ash blushed and then turned away.Ash and Serebi stood   
next to each other."Ready?" asked Serebi.Ash nodded."Here I go!" said Serebi lunging forward."Go Squirtle!Pidgeot!And Snorlax!" Ash yelled.All three came out.SQUIRT!PIDGEOOO!SNORR!   
They all said."Squirtle Water Gun!Pidgeot Wing   
Attack!" Ash comanded. Squirtle blasted a stream   
of water at the center of the ship.It put a hole   
threw it."Arghhh!" Lawrence III screamed.Pidgeot   
stiffen its wings forward and sent blades from the   
edge of its wings.The blades cut threw the ship   
like knives."Dangit!" Lawrence screamed again.   
Now he was making some since."Alright Snorlax   
Hyper Beam!" Snorlax sat up and let a loud sonic   
beam from his mouth.Serebi stood by and used its   
Psywave to make the ship stay still."Thats not fair!" Lawrence yet again screamed.The beam hit   
the gun at the bottom of the fortress.BOOOMMM!!The   
ship exploded."Looks like I'm blasting off again!"   
Lawrence III yelled.He and the ship disapeered.   
"Yahhoo!" Everyone chanted.Serebi motioned for   
silence."I got a felling.We're not done yet." He   
announced."What!" Ash and gang clattered.Misty ran   
back with Pikachu in her hands.Serebi used recover   
on Pikachu."Hey boys whats going on here!" Ash was   
about to answer."Serebi says we're not done yet."   
He said."Oh great.And I thaught this was over.I   
was about to ask you on a date Ash!" Misty said.   
Ash blushed."Maybe next time!" Meanwhile some   
where behind the hill."They beat Lawrence III."   
We'll have to fight them then.Ha Ha Haaaa!"......   
  
  
  
"But!" "They're strong. too strong. and with that kind of power only the best can beat them."   
  
Ash hugged Misty. "That was scary. and...OW!" misty tripped and sprained her ankle. "Misty!" "Ha! standing up for your girlfriend?"   
  
"GARY!!!!! you b!s@a#d!!!!!" "Bold words, ashyboy! But they won't work on me! Ha ha ha! Gooo.....NIDOKING!!!" "SQUIRTLE!"  
  
Nidoking charged at Squirtle."Watch out Squirtle!"Ash shouted.He jumped out the way."Use your Water Gun attack"It hit Nidoking square in the chest.It knocked him down but he got back up."You'll have to do better than that Ashy Boy."Gary said,mimicking Misty.Just then,Squirtle started glowing."WAAAARRRRRR"shouted Squirtle,I mean Wartortle."Wartortle use your bite attack!"Wartotle bit Nidoking and he fainted."NO.I guess your better than i thought Ashy Boy.You got lucky this time."he returned Nidoking and walked away sulkily."Ash you won!"Misty said,kissing him on the cheek......  
  
  
Just then Gary turns around and says "Ha!I aint   
done yet! Go Venusaur!" Out came Venusaur."Ash   
call Wartortle back!" Misty yelled.Ash returned   
Wartortle."I'll take care of him!" Serebi said heading for Venusaur."Where did you get a Serebi!?" Gary asked."Hes our friend!" Ash answered."Doesn't matter.Venusaur Solarbeam!" Gary   
commanded.Venusaur blasted a beam full of solar   
energy.It didn't fase Serebi.Why? Serebi is type   
Grass/Psychic.So both ways it is immune to Venusaur's Solarbeam."Alright thats it!" Serebi   
said.Serebi used a powerful attack-Psybeam.Venusaur fainted and Gary went running off and then he yelled.He disapeered.   
"Look at that!" Ash yelled. It was a metal fortress that they saw on Mandarin island.The ones   
the Rockets had over the hill.......  
  
  
  
did you like it?  
  



End file.
